X-Men (Terra-616)
Criados por Stan Lee e Jack Kirby , estrearam em The X-Men #1, publicada em setembro de 1963 , e era formado inicialmente pelo Professor X , fundador da equipe, Ciclope , Fera , Homem de Gelo , Anjo e Garota Marvel (Jean Grey). Membros dos X-Men Primeira aparição: comics "X-Men" n° 1, de 1963. Grupo de heróis da editora Marvel, criado com o objetivo de seguir a linha do "Quarteto Fantástico", cuja trajetória bem sucedida vinha desde 1961. A idéia inicial era que os personagens já nascessem com os seus poderes e com o tempo passariam a manifestá-los, surgindo assim a idéia dos mutantes. Na HQ de estréia, cinco jovens com poderes especiais são tutelados pelo Professor X, um sábio e rico filantropo que, secretamente, também é um mutante, que perdera os cabelos na juventude e ficara preso em uma cadeira de rodas. O Professor, em sua isolada mansão em Nova York, ensina a seus alunos como lidar e usar seus talentos em favor da humanidade, ameaçada por outros mutantes, liderados pelo malígno Magneto. A existência dos X-Men é mantida em segredo, e os alunos do Professor usam máscaras, para não serem identificados pelos civis, que temem as "aberrações". Na verdade, um protótipo dessa história já tinha sido publicado quatro anos antes pela própria Marvel, numa história chamada "The mutants and me" ("Os mutantes e eu", no gibi "Tales of Suspense" n° 6). Na trama dessa historieta de 1959 (editada na ocasião por Stan Lee e desenhada por Joe Sinnott), um homem tenta convencer um amigo que mutantes com superpoderes estão infiltrados entre nós. Lee nunca confirmou oficialmente, mas é sabido que suas histórias envolvendo mutantes foram inspiradas no livro de 1953 de Wilmar Shiras, "Children of the atom", que apresentava o conceito de uma escola com jovens mutantes temidos pela humanidade. A expressão "filhos do átomo" sempre esteve ligada aos X-Men. As histórias iniciais dos "X-Men", publicadas a partir de 1963, venderam satisfatoriamente. No final da década de 60, porém, foram perdendo fôlego, a ponto de a revista passar a ser publicada bimestralmente. No entanto, na década de 70, sob a reformulação comandada por Roy Thomas, Chris Claremont, Dave Cokrun e John Byrne, a série retornou com força total, alcançando o ápice da sua fama com histórias como "Fênix Negra" e "Dias de um futuro esquecido". Algumas formações: Formação Original (1963): Ciclope, Garota Marvel, Fera, Anjo e Homem de Gelo. Contou, posteriormente, com a participação de Polaris e Destrutor. Novos X-Men (1975): Wolverine, Tempestade, Colossos, Noturno, Solaris, Pássaro Trovejante e Banshee. Depois com a morte de Pássaro Trovejante e saíde de Solaris entraram Ciclope, Jean Grey e Kitty Pride. Terceira Formação: Wolverine, Tempestade, Colossos, Noturno, Vampira, Ciclope e Kitty Pride Quarta Formação: Wolverine, Tempestade, Vampira, Cristal, Longshot, Destrutor e Psylocke. Após o episódio do "Rei das Sombras" ("Uncanny X-Men" n° 280, de set. de 1991 /No Brasil: "X-Men" nº 77, de mar. de 1995), a equipe foi dividida em duas: Equipe Azul, composta por Ciclope, Wolverine, Vampira, Gambit, Psylocke, Fera e Jubileu; e Equipe Azul, formada por Jean Grey, Tempestade, Homem de Gelo, Arcanjo, Colossos e Bishop. Essa divisão foi mostrada nas três primeiras edições da nova revista, "X-Men", lançada em out. de 1991, por Chris Claremont e Jim Lee. Enquanto a Equipe Azul passou a estrelar essa nova revista, as aventuras da Equipe Dourada continuaram sendo mostradas na revista "Uncanny X-Men" a partir do nº 281. O grupo contou com algumas participaçõe inusitadas como: Binária, Mimico e Dentes de Sabre. TIMES E FORMAÇÕES Time 1 thumb|left|300px|*X-Men **Colossus **Kitty Pryde **Tempestade **Fera **Lockheed *Agente Brande Time 2 thumb|left|300px|*X-Men **Estrela Polar **Wolverine **Gambit **Homem de Gelo **Karma **Rapina Time 3 thumb|left|300px|*X-Men **Ciclope **Wolverine **Anjo **Magneto **Tempestade **Vampira **Colossus **Emma Frost Time 4 thumb|left|300px|*X-Force **Wolverine **Deadpool **Psylocke **Arcanjo **Fantomex PERSONAGENS *Ciclope *Garota Marvel *Homem de Gelo *Anjo *Fera *Polaris *Destrutor *Tempestade *Wolverine *Noturno *Colossus *Vampira *Gambit *Professor X *Magneto *Lince Negra *Magia *Namor *Esperança Summers *Perigo *Emma Frost *Vulcano *Rachel Summers *Cable *Gladiador *Arcanjo *Fênix ( Jean Grey ) *Apache *Jubileu *Psylocke *Dominó *Deadpool *Fantomex *Cluster *Lady Deadpool *E.V.A. Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Paginas da Wiki